The Finer Things Club
'The Finer Things Club '''is a wiki-club of fine gentlemen (and gentleladies) dedicated to a life of chivalry, courtesy, and the liberal arts. The club appreciates the humanities: art, history, philosophy, music, politics, literature, poetry, and more. These topics are discussed in a highly civilised manner, and the members are amongst the most culturally-submerged individuals north of the equator. Their greatest opponents, through bitter and heartache, are the Mathematicians, believed to have been conceived from the pits of Tartarus. Requirements to Join In order for one to join the Finer Things Club, one must promote a civil life headlined by the fine arts, and indulge in the humanities by choice. The requirements are as follows: *The gentleman (or gentlelady) must lead a chivalrous lifestyle and be intellectually advanced. *The gentleman (or gentlelady) must be adequately knowledgeable in the social sciences; that is, the field of history, politics, and geography. *The gentleman (or gentlelady) must have a keen appreciation for the classics (art and music). *The gentleman (or gentlelady) must be able to carry on a conversation maturely, using first-class grammar, spelling, and mechanics, and be able to defend and debate their opinions, again, in a civilised manner. *The gentleman (or gentlelady) must be kind and worldly; show courtesy to all and be willing to accept new ideas. Do not be opinionated or stubborn. *The gentleman (or gentlelady) must independently indulge in activities such as reading or writing, ideally in a classical sense. *The gentleman (or gentlelady) must be knowledgable in the fields of higher thought, such as religion and philosophy. Membership Application If the gentleman (or gentlelady) meets all requirements above, they may apply to join below. All applications, however, must be in the following form: *Name (last / first / middle initial): *Number of years you have lived since birth: *Country of origin: *Favourite artistic era: *Favourite artist from this era: *Favourite piece by this artist: *Favourite musical era: *Favourite composer from this era: *Favourite piece by this composer: *Favourite author or poet: *Favourite piece by this author or poet: *Religious preference: *Do you openly advocate the Descartesian ideology of the ontological argument for the existence of God, the Lockean ideology of the cosmological argument for the existence of God, or the Nietzchean ideology of the atheistic nihilism for the non-existence of God? *Are you a... (capitalist / socialist / other)? *Have you ever ended the life of another? *Do you agree or disagree with the ideas of materialism? Monism? Dualism? Pluralism? *Do you speak English? Below is the same application, but filled out for the sake of example: *Name (last / first / middle initial): Garland, Jeremiah, A. *Number of years you have lived since birth: Sixteen *Country of origin: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland *Favourite artistic era: Baroque *Favourite artist from this era: Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio *Favourite piece by this artist: ''The Calling of St. Matthew *Favourite musical era: Late Romantic *Favourite composer from this era: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Favourite piece by this composer: Piano Concerto No. 1 in B-flat Minor Op. 23 *Favourite author or poet: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Favourite piece by this author or poet: Westöstlicher Diwan *Religious preference: None *Do you openly advocate the Descartesian ideology of the ontological argument for the existence of God, the Lockean ideology of the cosmological argument for the existence of God, or the Nietzchean ideology of the atheistic nihilism for the non-existence of God? Rubbish, no, and yes *Are you a... (capitalist / socialist / other)? Socialist *Have you ever ended the life of another? No *Do you agree or disagree with the ideas of materialism? Monism? Dualism? Pluralism? No. Yes. No. No. *Do you speak English? Yes. Members *Grand-Master: Sir Jeremiah Alexander Garland I *Gentleman: Sir Richard Ulysses Cannonwalker I *Gentleman: Sir Josef M.C. Goldwrecker I *Gentleman: Sir Andrew Norrington Mallace XVIII (too cool for application) Category:Fan Groups